The invention relates to a presentation podium which exhibits a closed, self-supporting, polygonal or circular frame into which an insert element is insertable.
A podium of this general type is described in German GM 8,431,566.
An underlying object of the present invention is to develop such a podium further so that an ability for the placing and fastening of various accessory articles, including bulky ones, and for the attachment of price boards and notice boards, can be created in a simple manner.
This object is achieved according to the invention by providing an arrangement wherein inward-pointing horizontal support bolts are fastened in the region of the upper edge of the frame, and wherein the insert elements, such as platforms, plant tubs and the like are insertable into the frame while maintaining a uniform all-round air gap from the latter.
The frame may be produced in sandwich construction with the widest variety of material combinations.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.